In recent years it has been discovered that underground fluids, particularly hydrocarbons, can be extracted from underground reservoirs if underground fractures are created near the hydrocarbons to enable the hydrocarbons to pass through the underground fractures into a well bore where the hydrocarbons may be brought to the top of the well bore.
Once the underground fractures have been created, there is a need to keep the underground fractures open. Various systems, to include the injection of fluids and solids into the fractures, have been used to keep the underground fractures open.
One method of keeping fractures open is the use of free standing frac plugs. One example of such a free standing frac plug appears in U.S. Pat. No. 8,336,616.
As more and more formations are being opened up using fracturing techniques, there has been a greater demand for frac plugs. Specifically, there is a need for frac plugs sized and shaped to provide greater maneuverability and reduced time for placement within and removal from a fracture. As more frac plugs are being used, there is also a greater need to keep track of the movement and location of the frac plugs within the underground fractures. In addition, those managing well operations at the top of a well continually seek additional down hole data which will enable the more efficient production of hydrocarbons from a well.